


Fanart: Coffee Stains Upon Your Heart

by sky_reid



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They meet here on the first of each month...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">(shitty) fanart for (awesome) fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/252217">Coffee Stains Upon Your Heart</a> by Claire.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Coffee Stains Upon Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Stains Upon Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252217) by [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire). 



> _Coffee Stains Upon Your Heart_ is a wonderful little fic by Claire (linked in the summary) that I stumbled upon while going through [insert random AO3 user's name here]'s bookmarks and am forever grateful I did. It manages to be a very emotional fic without many words, it flows beautifully and it just _feels_ so Charles and Erik. I don't know, I'm bad at explaining myself and analyzing/commenting art, which is why I generally refrain from doing it.
> 
> The point is, I loved the fic and I did some art for it. And more importantly, _you_ should read the fic, because you'll love it.

Okay, so, for those who haven't read the fic [ **DO IT NOW** ], ahem, I mean, you can read a short retelling with some spoilers [on my livejournal](http://tink-sky-reid.livejournal.com/5279.html) (under the _highlight to see_ part). 

So, I know that Charles is supposed to have a really futuristic high-tech chair, but I couldn't be bothered with it so he's gonna have to be satisfied with the commoners' option. I also know that it wasn't in the fic but I made them look a bit older and more tired than they are in _First Class_  (and even gave Charles a stubble and longer hair), so I hope that works. I purposefully made the background sort of just more blurry, without really clear lines so that it wouldn't be the focus of attention. And I managed to squeeze in Mary's name, which I am well proud of. And they're both wearing Chucks because of reasons. So yeah. It might not really be exactly what the author had in mind with this fic, but well. And the fic really deserves much better art than my clumsy fumbling with a pencil (I will forever curse the fact that the only image-processing program I have/know how to work with is Paint), but I did my best, and while it may not be spectacular, it's the most I can do. Hopefully it's decent enough.

In related news, Fassy's face is forever my enemy number one when drawing.

You can find the full-sized image [here](http://i42.tinypic.com/rv97di.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing and hope you like it ^^


End file.
